A Mistake
by Under the Willow Tree
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. It was just s simple mistake, a stupid one even, but a mistake a hero couldn't afford to make all the same.


Chapter 1;

It wasn't supposed to happen.

It was a stupid mistake, careless even; though a mistake a hero just can't afford to make all the same.

The Green Goblin, (or the Green Goober as Mary-Jane liked to call him,) was at it again for the 5th time this week. Yesterday it was a break in at the Fred- Hutchinson Center for Medical Research, today, it was a nuclear bomb planted on top of the Ackley Building downtown- who knew what it would be tomorrow?

Peter was grumpy and tired as he slipped into the red and blue spandex. The suit was freezing and still slightly damp, (it had not had enough time since the last intervention at the aquarium on Wednesday.)

He clenched his teeth as he yanked his white -eyed mask over his shaggy brown hair. His aunt was right he really did need a haircut. As he swung out of the third story window, and to the roof of the closest building, Peter was incredible thankful that he wasn't afraid of heights.

He sighed in annoyance as he skimmed over the top of the city.

Did the Green Goblin _have _to plant a stupid bomb right in the middle of his freak' in date? I mean, they had just ordered their food for cry it out loud!

Then, to top off his already _perfect _night, it began to rain; dark clouds taking their rightful place among tops of the towering skyscrapers. Peter forced himself to ignore the cold, choosing to focus all of his energy to his job at hand. He would end all this by diffusing the bomb; outsmart the wretched Goblin _again_, and then hopefully make it back in time to at least pay the check with Mary Jane.

Sometimes, Peter really wished he were just normal.

The Ackley Building rooftop was only a few blocks away now; it's glass windows casting reflections. Peter planted his feet on the ledge of a harsh stone gargoyle, craning his neck for a better look.

A large crowd, who was held back by a police barrier, stared upward in horror. The bomb was huge, and nestled securely on top of the building. Becoming slightly more interested, Peter once again threw himself out the window. Catching sight of their hero, the mob cheered.

He swung his feet forward, using the momentum to swing upward. He landed lightly on the roof, and then dropped into a crouching position, which was more practical for combat.

Silence.

The roof appeared empty, save for a few pigeons.

Cautiously, Spiderman approached the bomb, matching his breathing with the ticking on the depleting numbers. He stared at the mass of giant of red and blue wires, and swore quietly under his breath.

He had 10 seconds left.

Tuning out the yelling of the people below, Spiderman calmly pulled the red wire that connected the digital clock to the armed explosives. He gave a sigh of relief as the numbers froze, the jumped back in surprise as a green mist was squirted from the bomb.

He coughed for a minuet, after inhaling the foul smelling stuff into his lungs by accident, but was thankful that he had been wearing his mask to protect his eyes.

Nothing happened.

"_It was probably just some discharge gas from the disconnecting of the explosives," _Peter thought.

He got to his feet brushing his knees off, and walked to the edge of the roof to where he could look down on the crowd as if they were tiny ants. He waved and gave them a trademark Spiderman thumbs up, and the crowd erupted into a jubilant cry of "SPID-ER MAN! SPI-DER MAN!"

Then, all of a sudden, Peter felt weakness sweep though him like a tidal wave. His knees buckled, and it felt as if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to even breath. He couldn't even utter a yell as cold hands gripped his shoulder and then shoved him off the rooftop.

As he free fell, he tried to raise his arm high even to catch a ledge, brick, anything; with a lifesaving web, but his entre body felt as heavy as cement.

Just before his eyes slipped shut and the world faded to black before Spiderman even hit ground, he heard a women scream.


End file.
